All's fair in love and war
by sweetfarthing
Summary: possible multichap fic. another Vic/Teddy/Lily love triangle story, but hopefully I can do something new with it. Some bad language, some angry girls...Read it!


A/N-This is a story I might do. I'm not sure yet though. Anyone _want_ to read more? It won't be written like this if I continue, but right now I'm thinking it will be about Victoire and Lily's relationship and how Teddy comes between it. So it'll cover both before Teddy and Vic got together and after, when the relationship between the cousins really disintegrates. Warnings for language

It hurts doesn't it? Knowing that she got the guy in the end? It pains you to see them at dinner, that bitch smiling that saccharine sweet smile. The one that says "Yes, darling, I know you wanted him. Tough luck. I win, you lose." Sometimes you just want to smack that smug grin right off of her perfect face and slam her head into the dining table until she's as ugly as you feel around her.

You know you're beautiful, the boys at school say it often enough, but when you see them together, you just wonder; what is it about her? Why her and not me? She's boring and prudish and vapid and shallow. But she's also got Teddy.

Even though you know it's a lost cause, you primp when you hear the name Teddy. Your smile is always perkier, your posture is always perfect and there is always an extra sway in your walk when he is around. You can't help it. At some point, every Weasley girl has gone through her Teddy phase, you guess you just never grew out of it.

You love him. You love his turquoise hair (perfect Vic hates it) and you love that snort he does when he laughs too hard. You like that he is reckless and carefree, just like you. What the hell did Victoire freaking Weasley do to pull Teddy Lupin?

To you, that question ranks above the meaning of life. Screw the real meaning of life. Lily Luna Potter was put here to have Teddy Lupin on her arm, or be paraded on his arm, whatever he prefers.

What sucks is that he looks at Victoire like the sun shines out her perfect arse one minute and is winking and eyeing your cousins the next. But never you. That's bullshit isn't it? That he looks at the girls who are over him and not the one who loves him? Not you?

Once you tried to get past your Teddy phase by having a threesome with the Scamander twins. Lorcan and Lysander still are among your best friends, and you still hook up with either or both of them occasionally, but they didn't solve your problem. They just confirmed what you already knew, you love Teddy. It wasn't just a phase.

You broke down and told Victoire. None of the girls were as close to Victoire as everyone thought, it was just that she was the oldest so you all went to her for advice. You still get heated when you think about how she smiled and murmured empty words of comfort to you, telling you, in that syrupy sweet voice, that Teddy belonged to someone else.

You gave that bitch the cold shoulder for a week when you found out it was her. Fuck that, you were hurt. Then you wanted revenge.

Mostly, it was through blatant insults.

"I guess Teddy values beauty more than smarts."

"Don't worry Victoire, its okay that you can't count past five, your veela inheritance will get you through life. You can be as vapid as you want."

"Cousin Vic? Can you teach me to be as lacking in substance and personality as you? I mean, do I have to just make that airhead face you make when nobody is looking? By which I mean your normal expression, of course. It seems like hard work to look that empty all the time."

Yea, you spend a lot of time grounded on the holidays, and your aunts and uncles think you have self-image problems, but it's worth it to see that look on her face when she has no comeback.

So when Teddy quietly enters your room as you grudgingly work on summer homework, you expect him to be mad at you out for insulting his fiancé. Instead, he takes the parchment and quill from your hands and finishes your homework while you sit in dumbfounded silence. You don't even blush when he kisses your cheek and leaves the room, having not said a word to you at all.

Now you're confused. Teddy treats you the same, still teasing and big-brotherly, but Victoire watches you like a hawk. Was there something else to that night?

You don't know, but suddenly Teddy's smiles seem brighter, his touches seem heavier and the annoyance on Victoire's face is as perfect as ever.

Whatever this is, you are going to love it.

A/N-So should I make a story out of this? Let me know in a review.


End file.
